Biss Tōmasu
Biss Tōmasu is a knewly recruited Vizard, and serves as Hachi's partner. He can usually be found helping those in need within Karakura Town, attending Karakura high school, or training. Appearance Biss is a young male of African-American descent, having slightly darkened skin that is easily identified when in the presence of others. He is of great height with a slight athletic build and blue eyes. His black hair short and messy, reaching down to his neck. Living within Karakura Town, he wears a standard Karakura school uniform and attends the school regularly, though he usually wears baggy black jeans with a belt, a white T-shirt and a black high collar jacket, often having a second black jacket with a hoodie. During his time in the Soul Society, Biss wore the standard Shinigami robes but had a white insignia of the 8th Division on the back of his robes to show he was a proud member of that Division. After leaving the Soul Society and feeling betrayed by both his captain and the entire Gotei 13, Biss would design his own style of the uniform in a way to mock the Shinigami. Ultimately his new uniform was a white shihakushō with a black cloth belt which was much like an Arrancar uniform. Personality Biss is known to be very easygoing and cheerful. When around people he is noted to be very easy to get along with, even if sometimes a little thick, and very kind. He shows concern for everyone and is willing to help if he can. When faced with choices he always chooses what he believes is the right thing to do. While very calm and reserved with a kind heart, his kindness has shown to be his greatest weakness. Because of his kindness to everyone, it makes him an easy target for people to take advantage of his him. At times he can fall into deep depression if he fails to do something right or disappoints others. Another negative effect because of his constant need to be kind is that he will naturally view himself as expendable and his own existance cheap. Though Biss would rather talk things out than fight someone, he is no pacifist and will not hesitate to engage in a conflict if he is given no choice or if he beleives it to be self-defense. Biss is even capable of chatting calmly with his opponent during the middle of a battle as if nothing is going on. He explains this all by saying he never likes to take things too seriously, stating it isn't good for his health. However he never aims to kill his opponent no matter who it is and doesn't hesitate to put himself in the path of harm to shield those around him. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Biss possesses a great deal of spiritual pressure, considered to be well on par if not higher than most Captain level opponents. Despite his vastness of spiritual pressure it was noted to be "Pure and untainted." His spiritual power is shown to be of a light blue color, but when using his Hollow Mask, the color becomes dark blue. Category:Bisana Category:Vizard Category:Visored Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami